WARRIORS: Age of Audacity
by TheDareShowMastah
Summary: YES! IT IS A DARESHOW! This week: Warriors ! The cats of the Clans are at your mercy! Remember to read the rules and such!


**I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS**

* * *

The crowd was filled with cats, dogs, humans, and many other species of animals. They all were muttering amongst eachother, excited and wondering when the Dareshow is going to begin.

Then with a loud '_FLASH!_' bright lights came on, blinding half of the crowd.

"Welcome!"

A booming voice said with enthusiasm, but no one on stage was to be found.

"To the Warrior Cats Dareshow!"

The crowd cheered with mews, tweets, barks, and cheers. The only animals that werent making noises and just jumping up and down were the foxes._** (I had to do that Im so sorry!)**_

The crowd soon died down. With still no host on the stage after about fifteen minutes, they started to demanded there money back.

"B-but I dont want to do this..."

After hearing a muffled voice, the crowd turned their attention back to the stage. There, in the middle of the light-filed platform, was a purpilish-black she-cat with amber eyes. The shy female had a microphone wrapped loosely around her neck with a stylish, cute, black bow.

"H-hello..." The stage-frightened she-cat whispered into the microphone, "I-Im Ghos-"

"Come on ,Ghostfeather! Stop being such a little pussy-cat!" A cat pranced on stage. The male's fur was all black, with grey on his muzzle. He also had golden yellow eyes.

"Hello you puny little crowd people! I am the awesome Shadowstep and I will be the one actually entertaining you today!" The boastful male glanced at Ghostfeather, who was playing with her paws.

Shadowstep, unlike Ghostfeather, didnt need a microphone, hence his voice was loud enough for the whole stadium to hear. Although the first row was getting an earfull.

A random porcupine wolf-whistled at the frightened female, causing her to hide behind the stronger male.

"HEY!" Shadowstep called out to him, "You better shut up or I swear Ill make you into a doorstep!"

The porcupine shuffled nervously in its seat.

"Well then..." Shadowstep smiled warmly at Ghostfeather, causing her to come out of her hiding spot, "Do you mind telling the crowd the rules?"

She nodded and started with a barely audible voice:

**" Number One: Keep it rated T, which means: No sexual content, no graphic gore- etc.**

**Number Two: If you want an OC of yours to appear, then you must write his/her 's name, and appearance. If you do not want to include the name, that is fine.**

**Number Three: This is not technically a rule, but you may also dare the hosts.**

**Number Four: Have fun!**

**Number Five: Write 'My Dares and Truths of Awesomeness' at the top of your comment/PM so TheDareShowMastah will know you read the rules. If it is not there she will not except the truths and or dares. "**

The crowd had to strain their ears to hear, but mostly everyone heard it.

"Okay!" Shadowstep started... more like _shouted_, "Lets bring in the fresh meat- I mean... um... contestants!"

_ALL _the cats from _EVERY SINGLE WARRIOR CAT SERIES AND BOOK _poofed on stage. _**(Even the ones that DIED... A.K.A. Spottedleaf and many others...)**_

"Plus," Shadowstep started once more, "If they _dont _accept your dare and or truth, I will use this!"

A backstage crew member, with a scarf that said 'Nightshade', slided him a big, red... Button?

"Do you want to know what this does?" He asked.

"HECK YEAH!" The Annoying Porcupine in the Crowd barked from his seat.

Shadowstep pressed the button. A _massive _stalk of lightning shocked the poor porcupine, leaving nothing but a pile of dust.

Shadowstep grinned, "Thats what you get for messing with MY awesomeness!"

"A-anyway..." the crowd was surprised by Ghostfeather talking, "I guess w...we will leave the rest up to you!"

Nightshade then slided Ghostfeather a blue button and she pressed it.

The stage curtain started to lower, then fell to the ground, causing a massive hole.

In the background they hear very loud screaming in some sort of alien language. The crowd sees a quick glimpse of a black boot coming from backstage. The person, or thing, was being pulled back by some human staff members.

There was a loud 'BANG!' and all was silent...

* * *

**If ANY of you have read my other dareshow, you should know CLEARLY who was raging when the curtain fell. XD**


End file.
